Imperfect
by fiercyboy
Summary: It all started with a dare, but overtime, their relationship began to grow. What will happen when your favorite characters are not as they seem? The story will start off slow, but overtime, it will grow. Most of the story will have Niercy moments, but will also include things about their friends
1. Chapter 1 The Dare

Imperfect

Chapter 1 – The dare

 **Declaimer: I own none of this. All rights goes to Rick Riordan. The only thing I own, is the plot and the OCs. Reviews are always welcome.**

Percy POV

This sucks. I just got to the party and I'm already hating it. Everywhere I turn, I see couples making out. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for them. The thing is, couples expressing their love, it is the same as just rubbing salt in my wound of being single. It not like I never tried to date a girl before, hell, I tried to date my best friend Annabeth, but they didn't really work out.

"Hey dude. I'm so glad you can make it," I turned around being greeted by Jason. Jason Grace was your typical jock (not the bully type, but the looks-like-he-can-get-any-girl-he-wants jock). He was always a bit taller than me (but I wouldn't admit it) and had this kind of California-boy look with his golden blond hair. He and I became the closest of friends after he transferred to Olympus High. He would always greet his friends with a beautiful smile that can melt even the coldest of heart. To really some it up, if you ever wanted advice, Jason was your man.

"Hey Jason, great party," I said without really meaning it. "Where's your girlfriend anyway. Shouldn't you be with her?"

"Pipes still hasn't shown up yet. I got a text from her a couple of minutes ago saying she was still getting ready." Piper Mclean, one of the school's hottest girls and Jason's girlfriend. "I don't get girls sometimes. It shouldn't take long for them to get ready. I don't even care how she looks for crying out loud. I love her for who she is, not by what she looks like." Some people think jocks are all self-absorb and only like girls that look hot, but little do they know, they are wrong and Jason is a great example.

"Percy! Jason!" yelled the beautiful, smart blond, Annabeth. And when I say smart, I mean it. Annabeth Chase is a straight A student in all advance classes and the top of every single one of her class. Sometimes I'm surprised she's even friends with me. "I am so glad to see the both of you," Annabeth said drunkenly.

"Whoa Annabeth. How many have you drank," I said, while giggling.

"I don't know, I lost count after the ten cups. Does anyone feel the room is spinning?"

"Okay now, that's your signal to stop drinking. Let's go wise girl," I said while Jason and I dragged her to the nearest couch.

We entered to Jason's ginormous living room. Jason's house was literally a mansion. His house had over eight bedrooms with their own private bathroom, two dinning (god knows why they would need a second one), a ballroom, a giant kitchen (in which neither of his parents went in), and a giant backyard with a swimming pool and two Jacuzzis with still a lot of space to spare. Jason never liked talking about his family and anyone close to him knew it. His step-mother hated him for being bastard child and his father would rarely be at home and didn't care no shit about Jason. In public, they would all put up a façade as a happy family, but really, they secretly hate each other. I was so glad Jason opened up to me, I just wish I could do the same.

"Oh hey guys," yelled the overexcited Latino boy, Leo Valdez. Along with him was Luke Castellan, the most popular guy in the school; the two troublesome Stoll twins, Travis and Connor; Chris Rodriguez; Grover Underwood, my best friend in the whole world; and Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard, the golden couple of the school. Silena was the caption of the cheerleading team and the perfect matchmaker. If she had the name of being the love goddess and her mother was a popular beauty designer. The three of us sat down next to them, to talk to them."Dude this party is getting boring. I thought with the chance of getting wasted, I might get laid tonight, but no one seems to want the Leo mister."

"Maybe I can help with that." A shiver went through my spine when I heard that. I turned around to see the person I least wanted to see, Drew Takara. "Hey there Percy, have you changed your mind of going out with me?" Drew is the most cold-hearted bitch I have ever met. No one liked her, but for some mysterious way she is popular. And that wasn't the worst part. She is stuck with the idea that we should become a couple. I would repeatedly reject her, but she seems to not get that in her thick skull.

"No Drew, the answer is still no and will always be no," I said.

"Whatever Percy, you will change your mind sooner or later, but anyways maybe I can ease your boredom." We all shook our head in the hopes Drew's idea may be good. "Why don't we play truth or dare?"

When she said that, some of us had some concerns, but in the end we all agreed to participate. At first it started off slow, but then over time, it got more fun. Then when it was Drew's turn I knew I would be screwed. "I choose Percy, truth or dare. Oh, but don't worry, if you choose dare I promise to not dare you to do anything with me, I promise." When she said that I could honestly say that she was saying the truth.

I finally made the choice and picked dare. Hell, if Drew wouldn't make me do anything with her, I don't see anything wrong with it. "Okay Percy, I dare you to make friend with Nico Di Angelo starting tomorrow until finals." When I heard that, I knew I was screwed. I had nothing wrong with Nico, it just that I never hanged out with him and he seemed to not like getting the attention. But I can't pull out of a bet so I agreed.

"Dude, good luck with that." Jason said while laughing his ass off with everyone else. Okay so maybe this will be harder than I thought. The rest of the night, we partied and got wasted. It was really bothersome with Drew keep on hitting on me, but I finally lost her after she pasted out for drinking a lot. After the pack of girls that followed Drew left, I finally was able to have fun.

With school starting tomorrow and summer ending, I was glad to let myself go one more time before school starts. With all this drinking, I almost forgot that I have to start talking with Nico Di Angelo tomorrow. But that started to make me think about Nico. I have no idea who he is other than his family is the founders of the top music company, Underworld.


	2. Chapter 2 The First Day

**Declaimer: all rights go to Rick Riordan. The only thing I own is the plot and the OCs. Reviews are always welcome.**

Imperfect

Chapter 2 – The First Day

Nico POV

Ugh, I hate Mondays. Not only is it Monday, but it's also the first day of school. I'm going to be a sophomore, _yay me_. I really hate my school. It's mostly made up of snotty spoil teenagers, being fake. I hate fake, just like I hate being lied to. People who act fake or lie can go fucking die for all I give a shit.

I walk in to my kitchen, where I was greeted to my family. "Good morning, Nico," said Sophia. She is our nice step-mother, who for mysterious reasons don't find our extended family to be weird. Bianca, the oldest sibling, and I are children from our father's, Hayden Di Angelo (who we sometime can Hades without him knowing), first marriage and then there was our youngest sibling, Hazel, from his second one. Our father seems to not have the best in luck with his love life, seeing as Bia's and my mother died in a car crash and Hazel's mother was a gold-digger only interested in our money. Even if we were related by blood with got fond of Hazel, so when they got divorce, we fought custody for Hazel and won.

"Morning mother, can I fake being sick, I really don't want to go to school today."

"No way, if I have to go to school today, so do you," said Hazel. She had dark coffee skin compared to us, but no one really minded it. "You mister are going to school today. I don't care if I have to drag you by your hair, this my first day in Olympus High, so I need you to show me around. You are going and that's that." Sophia laughed a little and I sighed. I got ready, knowing I wouldn't win this argument and left for school

But before I left Sophia yelled at us saying, "Oh, don't forget kids, afterschool you two need to come straight home so we can go visit your sister." We both nodded our head saying we will and ran out the door.

Percy POV

 _Ring, ring, ring_  
I woke up to the sound of my alarm. Shit my head hurts from last night. I knew today was not going to be good. I ran to the kitchen to see if my mom was there, but no luck. The only thing I saw was a note and a plate of pancakes.

 _Good morning honey, I had an early shift today and won't be back until late. If you get hungry, there is some money to order some pizza. Be a good child today and have a great day at school. I love you my sweetheart_

My mom, Sally Jackson, is the greatest mom in the whole world. I know, I know that's what everyone says about their mother, but in my eyes she is the best. After my biological dad ran out on us, mom married a really jackass, named Gabe, who would abuse us when I was young. Thankfully he was arrested and out of our live for good. The only problem we had left was money. Money was tight in our family and with no living family members to help us out, mom had to work her ass off so that we can make due. I can't wait until I can get out of school so that I can work, so I can help her out. We live in a small two bedroom apartment that even the rats and roaches think it's a shitty place.

After looking at the clock, I noticed that I was going to be late to school. I ran out the door and started sprinting to school. I made it to school with only a few seconds to spare. When I ran to my first class, I slammed into someone in the classroom.

"OW! Watch it jackass," yelled a ravened hair boy. Then when I took a closer look, I saw that it was Nico Di Angelo. Great, the first thing I do in at school was make Nico mad. I took a moment to notice that I was staring at Nico and then quickly remembered the dare I had to do. _Become friends with Nico Di Angelo._ Crap, how was I supposed to become friends with someone who hates me now? The only reasonable option to do now was to apologize, but before I had the chance, the bell rang. Nico glared at me and then went to his seat.

First period was boring as fuck. I didn't even try to listen. The teacher was boring as fuck and my mind was too busy think about what Nico may think of me right now. _Fuck, he must hate me now. What in the fuck am I going to do now?_ My mind was too occupied about Nico hating me that I didn't notice that the bell ranged. I rush to where Nico was sitting to apologize, but by the time I got there, he had already left. _Fuck my life._

Nico POV

 _Fuck me!_ My mind kept on yelling and this is because of one specific person, Percy Jackson. Gods, because of that little scene this morning, I already have drawn some attention to myself. When the bell ranged at the end of first hour, I ran straight out of the door. I was hoping that I would not draw attention this year, but it looks like that's over. People that saw me yelling at Percy are now bullying me. Whenever they had the chance, they would trip me causing me to fall face first onto the floor. Well I guess that's what you get for yelling at one of the most popular guy in the school.

I rushed to my best friend, Kevin. Kevin is the greatest friend I could ever have. Not only was he reliable, but he cared about his friends even if they don't see it. He could be bitch sometimes though, which I don't really get though. But the thing with Kevin is that whenever I need help, he would always stand by my side. He didn't care about who I was, he only cared about me (in a friends kind of way). "Hey Nico, what's up?"

"Fuck me Kevin, I made a horrible mistake."

"Okay? Tell me about it, maybe I can help," said Kevin, putting his arm around me. I told him what had happened and he listened to it. "I can't believe those asshole, tell me who they are and I'll go beat the shit out of them. How dare they hurt my precious Nico!" Kevin yelled, making people look at us with disgusted expressions.

That's another thing that I hate about this school. In this school, LGBT are not really welcomed. Which makes us both closet gays so that we can be safe. We learned that the hard way when our friend Ethan was stabbed in the eye one day while he was in the locker room for having a boyfriend, Alabaster. When their parents heard about this accident, they were both quickly transferred out of school, and since then, no one ever came out in the fear of getting hurt. We both decided that it would be safer for keeping the gay thing to only our friends.

"It's okay Kevin, this thing is going to blow over soon enough. Let's just go to our classes and go home. Got it?" He agreed, and we went our separate ways and promised to meet up during lunch.

Percy POV

I never had a chance to talk to Nico the rest of the morning and thought it would be better to just do it during lunch. When lunch pulled in, I made my way to where Nico was sitting with a couple of other people were sitting in the back of the lunchroom.

"I am so sorry man," I quickly apologized. "I did not mean to run into you like that today." Everyone around the table were looking at me with total confusion. At first there was an awkward silence, until finally the black hair boy sitting next to Nico finally broke it.

"What the fuck Jackson, we don't want anything to do with you. Didn't you do enough damage, by causing guys to start picking on Nico?" I stood there confused for a moment after he spoke. I had no idea people started picking after him. Fuck, what have I done?

Finally Nico spoked, "It's alright Kevin I can speak for myself." With that, the black hair boy (whose name I will remember as Kevin for now on) stopped talking and let Nico to speak. "Look Jackson, it is okay now. I know it was an accident, so you don't have to worry about it anymore. So you can go now." When he said that, I was a little sad, but I understood and left.

Nico POV

After Percy apologized, I went to the rest of my classes with ease. It seems that Percy's apology during lunch stopped those asshole that were picking on me earlier. I was finally going to my last class for the day with Kevin, when suddenly, Percy and one of his friends, who I recall his name to be Leo, sat next to us. The dumb English teacher, for some reason, thought it would be great for us to spend the first day in class to split us up into groups of four and to get to know each other. And it seemed that these groups would together for the rest of the semester and are responsible for all group assignments. Which is just great, like I did not have enough attention, I was paired up with Percy and Leo, one of the most popular student in the school and a troublemaker who doesn't like to do his work. Kevin and I could already feel the glares of jealousy from other classmate (mostly because of Percy).

"Hey guys, I guess we will be partners for some time," said Percy who was trying to break the ice in our group. Both Kevin and I got to admit his efforts. "Well since we're going to work with each other, I guess we should get to know a little about each other, I'll go first. My name is Percy Jackson," Percy said while for some reason both him and Leo started to laugh.

"Wow for someone really popular, he really doesn't know how to make good jokes," whisper Kevin to me, causing me to start laughing. "Well since that suck," _wow he is as blunt as ever_ , "I'll go next. My name is Kevin Lopez and I really don't like how Mr. Blofis assigned our groups. I have nothing wrong with him or the two of you, I just don't see how this group is going to work out." I had to admit, Kevin does have a point. We had two members in the group that look like they wouldn't give a shit about their grades (and I'm not talking about Kevin or me.)

"Dude, stop think negative. I have a feeling that this will work out. Leo it's your turn."

"Right, my name is Leo Valdez, but you can call me your leader," with that all of us started to laugh at that joke.

Finally it was my turn. "Hi, my name is Nico Di Angelo and I guess I'm in your care."

"Nice job," said Percy. He then took out his phone and said, "If we are going to start working with each other, I guess we should exchange phone numbers." With that we all took out our phones and exchanged numbers. The bell then rang, and we left.

Ugh, finally I can go home and visit Bia. Once the bell ranged, I left and met up with Hazel, who seemed to be talking to some buffy guy (take note to find out who he is). When she finally saw me, she said goodbye to that guy and went to me. "Hey Nico, ready to go say hi to Bianca?"

"Of course I am, Hey, who was that guy anyway?" Hazel looked at me with a face trying to say to not hurt him. "Don't worry Haze I won't hurt him…yet."

"His name is Frank fyi and I don't want you to do anything to him. And please promise me that you won't say anything to our family. You know how they." When she said that, I knew what she meant. Our dad would do a background check on him and if that would freak him out, our step-mother would confront his parents with an embarrassing conversation about the two people and about their relationship, and Bia would freak the hell out saying that she wants to meet him and know all about him. I promised her that this will be our little secret and we left to the hospital.

…

I hate going to the hospital. Don't get me wrong, I love visiting my big sis, but the problem is the suffocating aura of death. Once you visit the hospital for a certain amount, you get to feel a dark aroma of death and gloom. You see people come and go, either from getting a pass to leave or in a bag. Plus that isn't the worst part. The worst is when I go see Bia.

When our mom and Bia got into that accident, nothing was ever the same in the place hold. We had lost our mother, well technically, only I know that our mom had died. Bia didn't get injured physically, but she lost all her memories and would have these sudden melt downs. The doctors said it would be wise to send her to the nuthouse, but he refused. It was pretty tough with my dad he found out that she didn't know who we were. When I was finally old enough to know what had happen, I would wish for her to regain her memories and I still do.

Well that didn't work out well its been six years since that accident and Bia showed no signs of recovery. When we entered Bia's room, we found her singing a lullaby. It was weird, the only thing Bia remembered, was the lullaby our mom would sing to us when we were having nightmares. After noticing us, she stopped singing and greeted us, "Hazel, mother, papá, Neeks! I'm so happy to see you," she said while she got up and hugged us all.

"Hey Bia, it's so great to see you too," I said while I sitting down on one of the chairs in the room.

"So tell me Neeks, Hazel, have you found anyone yet?" When she said that, Haze had turned red, thank goodness our parents when to the café to get something to drink or they would start. "OMG! Hazel you have to tell me everything about him." When she said that, I took a deep breathe and spent the rest of my time watching my two precious sisters talk until visiting hours were over.


	3. Chapter 3 The Text Message

**Declaimer: all rights go to Rick Riordan. The only thing I own is the plot and the OCs. Reviews are always welcome.**

Imperfection

Chapter 3 – The Text Message

Kevin POV

 _Bing!_

I woke up this morning with a text message. I was going to kill whoever dared to wake me up half an hour of sleep. Half a fucking hour, I don't even like waking up a minute early before my usual wake up time. I was furious until I saw what was written on the text.

 _Good morning! ;p it's time to wake up dude_

 _Leo_

When I read that message, I thought it was sweet to message me in the morning. I never even got one before, even from my exs. I thought it was cute. _Cute? No Kevin, you can't do this to yourself. You know it will never work out, he's straight. You CANNOT fall in love with another straight boy. The first one hurt too much._ All this thinking made me exhausted and I got up to get ready for school.

When I got to the kitchen, I found my mom cooking breakfast. "Hola mommy,"

"Hola mijo, apúrate para escuela,"{ hi son, hurry up for school}. When I heard her say that I rushed to get ready. In my family, there is one thing you must do, and that's to always listen to her. She isn't just a motherly figure to my little brothers and I, my mom is a mother to all her family and friends. Everyone loves her and would do anything to pay her back.

…

Once I got to school, I went straight to look for Nico. I finally spotted him and went up to talk to him. "Heyyyy Nico, so how was your visit with Bianca?" when he saw me, his face brighten a little.

"Hey Kevin, it was pretty fun. I barely had any time to talk to her though. And get this, Haze has met someone. I'm scared my little sis might get hurt." When I heard him say that, I gave him a serious face to back off. I hate it when he gets overprotective about his sisters. Last time Hazel was interested of a boy, Nico kidnapped him and threatened to break his legs if he ever hurt his little sister. Thank God I was there to stop him from doing anything that will get him in trouble with the police, because knowing Nico, he probably would do it.

"Nico, what did I say about being overprotective with your sisters?" Nico gave me a frown knowing that I was right. "If you don't let them go, they will never grow up. They need to experience the outside world, even if they might get hurt in the process."

"I know, I know its just, that they are the two most important girls in my life," he said while holding tight on to his text book. "If I ever see them cry, I will cry and hurt whoever hurt them. But enough about me, we better hurry to class before were marked late."

"Yeah let's go. Oh but before that, did you get a surprising message this morning?"

"No, not the last time I checked. Why, did you?" Nico said with a confused face.

"Never mind, it was probably nothing. Maybe it was even sent to me as a mistake," I replied to try to make it seem like nothing. _The message was nothing, right?_

…

I was sitting down at the lunch table where we usually sit with our friends when Nico said, "Hey Kevin, do you want to hang out afterschool?" A million things went inside my head when he said that. I don't usually make decisions without thinking them out thoroughly. I don't have a problem, it just eases me to know what I'm going to do today and about any other things I could do if I had anytime.

After I was done thinking and figured out that it wouldn't kill to spend some time with Nico finally said yes. By saying yes, I could already see Nico brightening up. It always made him happy when he knew he won't be alone in that big house. Nico's mom, being a fashion designer, and his dad, being the CEO of Underworld, would always leave him alone with Hazel in that big house. And now that Hazel wanted to hang out with her new friends, Nico had no one to keep him busy. Plus, who was I to deny this bundle of cuteness. Certainly not me.

"That reminds me, what was with that thing this morning?"

"Oh, what thing?" said the green eyed boy walking his way to our table. "Come on, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone," Percy said putting some kind of adorable pout. If I didn't care about the message so much, I would probably fall for it, but nope, like hell I'll make a huge mistake like that.

"It doesn't matter anymore, it was probably just a misunderstanding, so stop asking," I said to the both of them and then turned to Percy, "and would you stop with that face of yours. It's not going to work on me, little boy." Percy stopped pouting and started to eat his meal. "Wait a minute, why are you eating in our table in the first place Jackson?"

"I'm here because I want to. Plus aren't we friends now? We even exchanged numbers." Nico and I were totally confused by that statement. _We're friends with thee Percy Jackson? When in the hell did this happen?_ "Isn't that right Leo?" at that moment the cute Latino boy had arrived to our table and sat next to Percy across from us.

"Of course it is. Why would we be friends?" said Leo. _Because you to are popular and we're not, because you guys should be talking to us unless you needed something, and the only reason we ever talked to each other is because we are assigned in the same group._ Thoughts kept on going through my mind, but I thought it would be wise to just sit there and accept what is going on.

"Fine whatever, back to what we were talking about in the first place before you tried to change to subject. What do you want to do today it's your choice, but once it hits eight, I want to watch my Flash."

"You know how big of a fan I am of super heroes. I am offended that you would think that I would forget about The Flash." Nico sarcastically said to me.

"No way, you guys watch The Flash too?" we turned to see both Leo and Percy stared at us as if they were looking at their role model.

"Hold up, you guys watch The Flash too?" both of them nodded their heads after Nico said that. I could not believe that they would watch The Flash. They don't look like they would watch The Flash. "I you really don't judge a book by its cover," Nico said to me. But what he said was true, I couldn't see them as Flash fans.

"If we all like The Flash, we should hang out sometime and watch the show together someday." Leo was quick to agree with Percy, but both Nico and I thought that it wouldn't work out. If anyone found out that we were hanging out with those two afterschool, we would both get a betting from their secret admires. "Well, I gotta go, see you to in English. Bye." Percy left with Leo behind him, leaving both Nico and I confused.

…

"Okay guys, yesterday you guys were supposed to create bonds with your group members, now it's time to put them in action." After Mr. Blofis said that, I knew what was going to happen next. "You and your group members are going to create your own story. There is no requirement, except that it has to have to theme of either school, or summer. Using both or adding other themes in your story will give you extra credit. It will be due in the end of the week so you better start cracking." Mr. Blofis laughed and sat down on his desk and gave us the rest of the hour to about what to do about the project.

"I say that we start tonight. It would be wise to start early, since we don't know what will happen with our schedule," I said to everyone. They all nodded in agreement and Percy had started to talk.

"I have swim practice until five and Leo has workshop club until 4. Would it be okay if you waited until we are done?" Both Nico and I said that was fine and if there was any other thing that needed to said, to say it right now. "Oh, can we do it at either of your houses, my mom doesn't want any guests when she's not there."

"We can't do it at my house to much kids," Leo replied.

"Can't do mine either. My mom is cleaning the house today. I don't think she would like it if strangers come inside her house," I said and then turned to Nico. "So that leaves Nico's house. Now that that's settle, we'll meet up at the pool and head over to Nico's house after we're all done."

…

Nico and I sat down on the benches in the school's pool, where a bunch of girls where sitting cheering for the hot shirtless guys. It was a huge lap pool only used for the swim team's practice. It was weird that they had indoor benches when they never had any home games. You can see the discrimination in the school. The library couldn't get new books that weren't worn out, but the swim team could have benches that would have costed a lot of money to build.

A cheerleader kept on staring at us like we were not supposed to be here when we sat down. Finally the cheerleader got up and started to walk towards us. "Why are you two faggots doing here?" It wasn't a surprise that people thought of us as being gay. There have been many rumors that Nico and I liked guys, but whenever they asked, we never confirmed that it was true. At least this way, weren't in real danger, but we would still get our beatings occasionally. "What disgusting faggots. They're probably here to stare at the swim team. Fucking dick suckers." She started to laugh causing the rest of the girls to come to us and start laughing as well. I was going to show those bitches that they were messing with the wrong person, until Leo showed up and came to our rescue instead.

"What in the fuck are you doing Drew?" the little latino was furious. I never knew he could get this mad for someone he barely knows. "Get out of here bitch or else." Leo's face turned red with anger. The cheerleader was about to say something, but was intrupted when she got soaked by water. We all turned to see who through it and saw Percy with a furious expression. Drew ran out of the room with her army of sluts, when she knew she wouldn't win. I could not believe that these two boys stood up for us. "Are you two okay?" we both turned back to Leo and nodded. "I'm sorry about Drew, she can be such a bitch. What did she say anyways?" Leo looked at both us and then after Percy got out of the pool, so was he.

"It was nothing, just the usually insults about us. You don't have to worry about it." A little part of me was depress when I lied to these two. I could already feel Nico's glare about faking my feeling, but what else was I supposed to do? If they found out about these rumors, they would either one of the two reactions; 1) they would try to stop the rumors by denying it, causing them to fall down on their social rank and maybe making them new bully targets, or 2) they will believe it and be disgusted and never talk to us. I couldn't let either of those to happen so the only choice I had was to lie. I then turned to Percy, who was dripping wet and shirtless (holy crap, I have to admit he is hot). "Since your practice was over, hurry up and get change so we can do our project." Percy left and we all waited until he was done.

…

Nico POV

Oh my god, I can't believe Kevin. He knows how much I hate lies and fakeness. I know it would be bad if they found out about the rumors, but it didn't mean we should lie to them. While Leo was distracted by the incoming cheerleaders, I took Kevin by the hand to see what was happen. "Kevin why did you lie and faked your smile?"

"You know what would have happened if we told them the truth." He was right. We couldn't make the same mistake as before. "They've been really nice to us already. We don't want them to hate us now." I nodded in agreement. "So please put up with this, even if it's for a little while. If we can really trust them in time, then we'll spill everything even the part of being gay."

"Fine your right," I replied. "We should head back before they notice that we were gone." Once we got there, we saw Leo and Percy talking and giggling.

…

Kevin POV

By the time we all arrived at Nico's, both Percy and Leo had their mouths wide open in awe. Leo kept on touching everything that he thought was "cool" like a little child, while Percy just stared at everything. He probably thought it was wise to "see and not touch" everything that looked expensive. But that didn't last long by the time we got to Nico's room. Percy kept on staring at the bookshelf with all of Nico's comic books and the cabinet with all comic book collectibles. If I didn't know better, it felt like Percy may have a dork orgasm by looking at all of this. When Nico finally saw what was happening to Percy, he finally said, "You can read or play with any of those if you want."

"Really!? Is that okay?" Both Percy and Leo looked at us with eyes full of joy. They kept on jumping up and down; I couldn't help but think that they were cute. We both told them it was fine as long as they don't ruin them. The two of them rushed to the shelves and grab their favorite action figure and started to play with them. While they were playing, Nico and I started to do the assignment. By the time they notice what was happening, they stopped playing and sat on the bed that we were sitting on to join the group.

Nico looked at me and them to them to talk. "You don't have to work if you want to, we can do it." Both of them were depress for some reason.

"No way. This is a group assignment for all of us. We are not going to let you do all of the work." When the green eyed boy said that, I couldn't but laugh. I was surprise that they would actually think that we would do all the work by ourselves. "What's so funny?"

"Ha ha, no I just couldn't believe that you thought we would do all the work for you." Both Peercy and Leo blushed in embarrassment. "We weren't going to do all the work with you two. We were just starting it while you two played for a little while. I like to fool around before doing a project sometimes as well, so it's okay to play." At that signal, both boys ran back to what they were doing. Even Nico joined them so I thought what the hell if you can't beat them join them. I left the room and went to the empty guest room Nico used to store his manga and grabbed one of Nico's manga that were sitting one of his shelf and started to read.

"You like Naruto too?" I stopped reading and saw that Leo was standing at the door looking at me. I was laying at the bed and for some reason, Leo thought it was okay to lay next to me. "Is it okay if I read it with you?

"I don't see how it would hurt." I replied. Leo gave me a huge smile and moved closer to me. "I never saw you as someone who loves comic books, manga, or anime. You are just full of surprise aren't you?" Leo blush in to a new shade of red that I haven't seen before. He looked so cute of couldn't resist, but blush.

…

Percy POV

While Leo and Kevin were out of the room, I thought it would be great to get to know more of Nico. I put my action figures down and looked at Nico. "Hey Nico," the raven haired boy turned to me, "I was wondering if you can tell me more about yourself, I think you're a cool guy and I want to get know you a little." Nico started to turn a bit red, he looked kinda cute when he was embarrassed.

"I'm not that special really. There isn't much to say about myself," he replied.

"That is a total lie. You have all these comic books and action figures. Plus, you're stinking rich! If I know better, you probably can get whatever you want by a snap of your fingers." Nico face fell a little when I said that.

"I see, so you just think of me as a rich kid. Look, you may think that money can buy you anything, but that's not true. I would trade all the money in the world for more friends, to be accepted in society for who I am –" he stopped talking all of a sudden.

"What do you mean 'to be accepted for who I am'?" I asked.

"It was nothing," Nico turned away from me, "none that concerns you anyways. I'm going to go see what Kevin and Leo are doing." Nico got up and was going to walk out before I stopped him from going. "What are you doing?" _What am I doing?_

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. In my family, money is a problem. We barely make due every month." I kept on going about my family's private business. I don't know what was possessing me to spill everything to Nico when I never talked about this to anyone other than my mom, but after I was done I felt like a huge weight was lifted off of me. And it was sweet of Nico to sit their listening to every word I said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Nico said after I was done confessing. He had settled down and sat on his bed. "I didn't know Mr. Perfect had problems too."

I was surprise that he thought of me as perfect. I couldn't help but blush. "I never knew you thought of me like that. You think I'm perfect?" Nico nodded and blushed after realizing what he had said. "Thanks for the compliment, but as you can see now, I'm not really perfect. Sorry to disappoint you.

"No!" Nico yelled, grabbing my arm. "You did not disappoint me at all. It's more like the opposite." He soon lets go of my hand and takes a step back, making me a bit sad. When I tried to walk towards him, he would keep on walking back. The closer I got to him, the better I could see his face. I noticed he was so red that it reached all the way to his ears. _Aw, how cute._

Before I could say anything, Kevin and Leo walked in talking. "What's up with you two?" Kevin asked. Before I could answer, Nico rushed out the room with Kevin to follow.

"Dude, what happened?" I froze there until Leo spoked to me. "I the vibe in this room felt intense." A part of me didn't quite understand what had happened. One moment Nico and I were getting to know each other, and then the next I knew it, all I wanted to do was hold Nico in my arms.

…

Nico POV

 _What in the hell is wrong with me?_ This day has been a total disaster. After Percy confessed to me, I just had to go and run away. Sometimes, I just hate being me. I hate how weak I am, running away when things get tough, or pushing people away so that I won't get hurt. And now, I even dragged Kevin down. _Fuck. I am so stupid._

I kept on running all around the house, until I finally found a place for Kevin and I to talk. "Okay, spill it Nico. What happened between you and Percy?" Kevin kept on staring at me while I kept on pacing around the room to try to calm myself down.

I looked to Kevin and opened my mouth to tell him, but I couldn't say it. I didn't even understand what really happened. Every time I replayed what happened in my mind, I would blush and look away from Kevin. Finally I said everything to him in one breath. After I was done Kevin just stood there with his mouth wide open.

"Alright I think I got it. Nico do you want to set things right with Percy and go back to normal?" I couldn't say anything to him. I just nodded my head in agreement. "Then you just have to talk to him. I don't really know what happened or if I got it right, but I think it would be wise to sit down and communicate with each other." I am so glad that Kevin is my friend, without him, I think I would have lost it and hid in a room until they left.

…

"Soooo, what did you want to talk about?" Percy said. I hated this atmosphere between the two of us, awkwardness. For the first five minutes, he and I kept on staring at each other, hoping one of us would start the conversation. It was dead silent, until Percy spoked again. "If this is about before, I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. That is the last thing I wanted." Percy saying that made me blush. I couldn't believe that he cared about what I thought.

"It's okay. Actually, I want to say sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have ran out on you after what you said." Percy's face brightened up. I could feel the distance between us getting smaller. I like this feeling. Being able to talk to someone other than family or Kevin without feeling awkward, feels great. I don't know what it is, but I feel like I can say anything to Percy.

…

Leo POV

After whatever happened between Nico and Percy got sorted out, Kevin and I thought it was time for us to pack our stuff and go. Nico insisted that we take his private driver home, but Kevin denied the offer saying that if they brought a limo to his neighborhood, he would most likely get mugged being mistaken as someone rich. "Whoa man, if your neighborhood is that dangerous, you shouldn't go walking alone in the night." I couldn't let someone I know get hurt, I am a gentleman.

"Well in that case, why don't you go with him Leo?" Percy said to me. "If I remember right, you live the same direction as he do," he said, pointing at the direction Kevin seemed to be walking.

I couldn't believe him. I just said that it's dangerous to walk alone at night, and here Kevin goes, walking like nothing's going to happen to him. "Screw it. Kevin wait up!" Kevin stopped for me to catch up. "Dude, what did I just say?" Kevin just looked at me confused. "I just said that it's dangerous to walk alone, the least you can do is let me come with you for protection." I put my arm up and flexed my muscles. Kevin kept on laughing and looked like he was going to break something for laughing to hard.

"Sorry, I just couldn't believe what you just said," Kevin said. "You think _I_ need protection?" I nodded and Kevin's face looked like he was offended. "Okay, look here chico, I am not like those other girls you flirt with, In the first place I'm not even a girl, so you can stop that." I was surprise and a bit aroused at Kevin's response. I was going to retaliate, but then Kevin started talking. "Well if you really want to walk me home, then it's okay. But so help me God, if you say anything about school or your flirting with girls, I will kick your ass." Kevin glared at me, until I finally nodded.

It was completely silent most of the time. "So tell me Kevin. Why are you so rude sometimes?" Kevin stopped walking for a moment, but then started to move again.

"Well if you really want to know." Kevin said a little shaken before continuing. "It's because I feel safe." I looked at him confused, _why would he feel safe by pushing people away?_ "It's not something I much really. I just don't like it when people pretend to be friends with me."

"But don't that sounds a little sad I think you would actually become popular if you act like yourself." Kevin face fell for some reason. "And you should just let loose and have fun some time," I said smiling at him. "Oh by the way, did you get my message this morning?"

"Wait, so you did that for real. I thought you just did that by accident."

"No way. Of course I meant it. And let me just say, it was rude of you to not text me back," I smirked at him. "You never received one before?" I asked questionably. Kevin's face became red. "Wat, so you never got one before?" Kevin nodded.

Before I could say anything, Kevin stopped at a house. "Well this is my stop. Thanks for coming with me it was sweet." Kevin turned to face the house and started to walk towards it. Before I could say anything, Kevin dashed inside his house.

I was heading back home, when I got a text message from Kevin:

 _Thanks for worrying about me today and walking me home. I suggest that you don't do that with anybody though. I had fun talking to you._

I was smiling at the text message. I was happy that Kevin cared about me like that. I got a feeling that we're going to be close friends. Before I was going to put my phone away, I saw that the message wasn't over:

 _Btw, don't flirt randomly with anyone, I don't like it and you look a little sad. I like it when you're happy._

My heart started to feel weird. I didn't know anyone could see that I was actually sad whenever I was flirted with random girls. Something tells me, there's something special about Kevin.


	4. Chapter 4 Can You Help Me?

**Declaimer: all rights go to Rick Riordan. The only thing I own is the plot and the OCs. Reviews are always welcome.**

Imperfect

Chapter 4 – Can You Help Me?

No one POV

Leo doesn't know what to think anymore. No one actually cared about him, other than his mom. Sure he had friends, but none of them ever ask how he actually felt. They all thought he was just the class clown. But who could blame them. Leo would hide how he actually felt with laughter and no one would ever doubt him. He was feeling a mix between joy and sadness from that small text message.

...

Leo POV

"Wake up, wake up, wake up Leo!" My head hurts. I could barely sleep last night and now I had to be woken up by my foster siblings. Yup, I am an orphan. I know what your think. Why would a loveable guy like myself be in the foster system? Well to answer your question, my mom died in a tragic fire accident when I was only seven. After that I was shipped to multiple foster houses, but no one ever wanted to keep me. Even my social worker thinks I'm a lost cause; and sometimes I think his right.

"Alright I'm up now," I say to them. "Tell Joe and Lindsey that I'm going to skip breakfast today." Both of them ran out of my room and I got ready for school.

"Morning Leo. Are you sure you don't want to eat with us today?" I turn to see Lindsey at my door with a worried face. She and Joe had took me in when no one else wanted me. They have been nice to me and all, but they're super religious and thinks everyone are sinners, especially gays. I don't understand why they would think that. They are human beings too, but everyone in school and this house think they're horrible.

"It's okay, I'll just eat at school." I quickly grad my bags and ran out of the house. Before I left the house, I could hear Lindsey yelling god knows what anymore.

...  
No one POV

Leo's day couldn't get worst. First, he forgot to do his homework last night and received a scolding from his teachers. Then, he just found out he was already failing math, his worst subject, and if he didn't get it up by the end of the week, he would have to come back to school on the weekends until he makes it up. He hated the idea of waking up early on his resting days.

"Hey Leo, what's wrong?" Leo turned to see Kevin and Nico standing behind him. He could not say anything, so instead he gave the letter the school gave him earlier. "Oh, so you're just failing math," Kevin said with a sigh. "If it just this, I can help you."

"Wait, you can tutor me?" Leo asked with eyes curious to see what Kevin was thinking.

"Yeah, you're actually in luck. Math is my strongest subject."

"Thank you so much dude." Leo could stop smiling and jumping. He jumped right at Kevin and gave him a big hug. He didn't what people thought of him at the moment. He was too overwhelm with joy for not coming to school on a Saturday. "I promise you won't regret it." With that, the Latino boy ran to his next class leaving the two boys stunned.

...

Nico POV

"Hey Nico, you want to hang out with me this weekend?" I could not say anything to Percy. Just before, I was walking down the hall, when someone grabbed me by my arm and dragged me to an empty classroom. I was ready to kick this stranger right in the balls, until I recognized it was Percy. I only stood there frozen as a statue. Percy had pinned me to the wall causing us to be close to each other. Too close. Close enough that it can make my heart skip a beat. I could not look at him in the eye. My face had turned red and I prayed that Percy did not notice.

"Okay – I guess that's fine" I finally said. I don't understand why Percy would want to hang out with me. _Maybe he actually wants to be friends?_ The thought kept on twirling in my head causing me stop thinking about anything to else, but him. By the time I finally looked up, I only saw Percy's face with a huge grin. I feel that Percy's eyes can melt even the coldest of hearts. _God he looks hot_.

"Great then, I'll text you the details later." Percy left the room leaving me totally speechless.

My whole body could not stop shaking. My legs felt like they turned to jello and were going to collapse on me. I had to admit, Percy can really make a person's heartbeat to speed up.

…

My heart was still beating rapidly from what Percy did earlier. I couldn't focus on anything during class. By the time I snapped out of it, it was already lunchtime. I still didn't understand why Percy would want to hang out with me. _Maybe Kevin can figure out what happened._ I quickly got up and dashed to the cafeteria to talk to Kevin.

I ran to where we usually sit and saw Kevin talking to a red head. When I got closer, I noticed it was Rachel. I just stood there for a while, until Rachel turned her head and noticed me. "Hey Rachel, how was your trip to London?" I said to the perky red head.

Rachel Dare is the few people in this school who don't talk shit about us. But because she talks to us, she became an outsider just like us. We both felt bad for doing that to her, but she would insist that it wasn't our fault and that enjoys the solitude (I guess that is one of the benefits of being unpopular.) Rachel was rarely at school due to her father's overseas trips; and when she was here, she would usually spend her time in the art room and draw. I guess that's the only place she can do that since her father disapproves of her drawings. He insists (and when I mean insists, I mean demands) of her to go to Harvard and study law, rather than letting her go to an art school like she wants to.

"It was good. I missed you guys though. How's school going?" she said then turned to me, "I heard you're partnered up **Percy Jackson**." She winked at me and then gave me a smirk. "So you're going after the popular type huh."

"No! And that doesn't concern you Rachel," I glared at her.

"Ha-ha," Kevin laughed and then turned to me, "Relax Nico, you know she was just kidding. There is no need to deny it so strongly." My face was flushed at what Kevin just said. He was right. There is no reason to get agitated over what Rachel just said. _This is stupid, of course I have no feeling for Percy._ I don't know why, but just thinking about that makes me feel like my heart sunk. _I have no feelings for him, right?_ I don't know why I'm doubting myself. There should be no reason for me to have feelings for him.

Before I could think anymore, I heard two familiar voices coming from behind me. "Nico, Kevin, what are you guys talking about?" I turned around to see Percy and Leo standing behind me. Percy saw my troubled face and misunderstood. "Wait don't tell me – is someone picking on you again. If it is that damn Drew, I will kick her ass –"

Before Percy could finish, Rachel interfered to talk. "No one is picking on him per se," she turned to Percy and shook their hands, "hi my name is Rachel. Thank you two for taking care of my two puppies for me." I turned to her and gave her my best glare, but she ignored it and continued to talk to them. "I'm surprise though, what do we have the honors for two godly figures like you two to talk to us. Your mere presences is a great _honor_ to be bestowed by us, outsiders." Rachel's attempt them caused Kevin and I to burst out laugh.

Leo joined in on the fun and replied, "Oh lowly creature, we are here to eat our meals and to have some fun. I might say, we are tired of the gaudy atmosphere of the so called "popular group" and wish to talk with our mighty mates, the Ghost King Nico and the Dark Angel Kevin." Kevin and I both looked at each other at that response. We both thought that Leo's nickname for us really suited Kevin and me. I was shocked that even Leo thought of Kevin as a dark angel. I would over hear Kevin's cousins joking about him being a dark angel since his middle name was Angel and he was a force to be mess with. _Ghost King huh. I like the ring of that._

"Not bad," Rachel said, "Well take whatever seat you want. I would love to talk to the two of you." Leo sat next to Kevin and Percy sat next to me. Percy was sitting a little bit too close to me. _Too close actually_. I blushed at the thought of Percy being close to me. Rachel saw me and thought it would be okay to mock me. "Nico are you okay?" she said sarcastically. Everyone at the table looked to see what was going on.

"Not really I think I'm running a fever. I should go to the nurse office." I got up, but before I could go, Rachel grabbed and gave me a fake smile.

"Nonsense Nico, we can't have you going by yourself." I _HATED_ what this conversation was leading to. "Percy can you be a dear and take Nico." I green-eyed boy understood and took my hand, leading me to the nurse office. I am _SO_ getting revenge to Rachel for this. Before we left the cafeteria, I turned and saw Rachel and Kevin smiling and felt glares coming from multiple girls.

…


	5. Chapter 5 Is it a Date

Imperfect

Ch. 5 – Is This a Date?

 **Declaimer: all rights go to Rick Riordan. The only thing I own is the plot and the OCs. Reviews are always welcome.**

Nico POV

...

"Kevin, what am I going to wear?" I yelled.

"Oh relax. Just wear whatever. You and Percy are just hanging out. It's not like you're getting married." Kevin replied after smacking me from behind.

I know Kevin is right, but I can't help it. Percy is super popular and I'm... well _me._ Percy and I shouldn't mix. He's on top, while I'm on bottom.

Finally choosing what to wear, I start to fix my hair. "You look like a lunatic by the way you're doing that."

"Shut up," I retorted.

Before I could do anything else, the bell rang. "Crap, Kevin I can't do this anymore. Do you think I still have time to cancel?" I rambled.

"Seeing that he's already here," he said dragging out the last part, "I say it's too late.

...

Percy POV

...

I ring the doorbell only to be met by an African-American girl. "Who are you and what do you want," she says coldly.

 _Well isn't she just a ball of happines_ s

"I'm here for Nico." The moment I said Nico's name, her face expression changed rapidly.

"Ohhhh, is that so," she said with an evil grin. "If it's for Nico then you can come in then."

I listen and follow her inside. For some reason she thought it was okay for her to wrap her arm around mine. The whole time, she was rambling on and on about herself and how she was getting so well with this guy name Frank.

"So tell me, Mr. Popular, what's your relationship with my older brother?"

I didn't know how to answer her. I couldn't really tell her that the relationship between us is that I was dared to be friends with. No matter how I would have said it, it would not end well. For **both** sides.

Before I could even answer her a voice screech out from the doorway. I couldn't help but think that Nico was my guardian angel. Get it, because his last name is Di Angelo. Haha, I crack myself sometime. But enough with the terrible jokes.

"Sorry about that. Hazel can be annoying sometimes." _So her name is Hazel, ohh._

Almost at cue, Hazel turned towards Nico. "I heard that."

"You were supposed to," he retorted.

Getting impatient with their bickering, I tell Nico if he was ready and he quickly agreed. I reach for Nico's hand and was pulling him to Nico's family car .

As we reached to the car, Kevin started shouting.

"Good luck on your date. I'll be hear waiting on what happened!"

Nico blushed and put his hand out to flick him off. I couldn't help but laugh, earning me a death glare from the Ghost Prince himself.

...

Jason POV

...

" _Come on. Jason I want yo go on a double date. Please."_

"No, Pipes. I don't feel like hanging out with anyone right now." I complained on the phone. It's not like I don't want to go on a date with my super great girlfriend. I just want a day of peace and quiet, and what's best than staying in my oh so quiet house. Well, when my parents aren't here or the regular parties I would have.

 _"Please, Jason. I promise to do whatever you want to do if you go on a double date."_

Knowing that this conversation would never end, I give in. "Fine, who are we going with?" I asked curiously.

 _"Chris and Selina."_

Damn, I knew I shouldn't have agreed. Don't get me, Chris and Selina are a great couple, but they are so hard to please. They are supposedly the "golden couple," but it doesn't mean they have to be so self absorb about it.

The worst part of going on a double date with them, is that they are going to force us to act perfect as well.

The school is no help either. Once Chris and Selina graduate this year, the whole school body believe we will be the next golden couple. I could care less about the title, but sadly, Pipes thinks otherwise. And there's no way to avoid it unless one of two things happen.

1\. Piper and I break up.  
2\. Percy gets a serious girlfriend.

The first is obviously out, because I love Piper too much. And the second option isn't going to happen soon.

It's not that Percy can't get a girlfriend, it's just they don't stay for long. Which is pretty weird seeing that there are some good girls he could go out with.

You know what, maybe I should hook him up with one. Yeah, that's is great idea. I'm not doing this to avoid being the golden couple. _No_ , that would be wrong of me. I'm just doing this as one of his best friends. It is only natural that I hook him up with someone. Him becoming golden couple is just s benefit.

" _Hello? Jason, I'm still here."_ Piper said, knocking me out of my train of thoughts.

"Sorry, Pipes. I was just thinking about something." I say to her, "I change my mind. Let's go watch a movie with them."

...

Nico POV

...

"So you're taking me to the movies?" I asked.

"Yeah, why, you don't like movies?"

"No, of course I do. It's just a surprise to me." I say in hopes I didn't offend him. "I thought when you said we would hang out, that we would do something... I don't know; physical."

Percy started bursting out laughing. I felt humiliated and my cheeks started to turn red in response. _I'm such an idiot with a big mouth._

"Sor-sorry, I don't mean to laugh. It's just-just." I stood there wait for his ass to stop laughing. "Okay, okay. I'm done," Percy said between breathes.

"Okay, now that we're done making fun of me. Can we please choose a movie?" I pleaded with my puppy eyes. He stood there for a while until he finally sighed in surrender. I could help but do a victory cheer.

"Okay, now that that's done, let's go watch that movie." He said, pointing at a horror movie.

"I would love to. I've been trying to get Kevin to come with me, but he hates anything that involves demons."

Percy started laughing at my statement, leaving me confused on what's so funny. "No way, _the_ Kevin is scared of the paranormal." I nodded. "You can't be fucking serious right now. From what thought of Kevin so far, I thought he wasn't scared of anything." I started laughing uncontrollably.

"Are you kidding me? Kevin is far from being invincible." I continued laughing and did not say anything until I was done. "Kevin is human too. And he has a huge fear that you would never think of."

This gain Percy's total attention. He stared at me in suspense, waiting for me to tell him, but how could I. Kevin is my best friend, and even if he wasn't, I would never say. For his biggest fear is something everyone has. The fear of...

 _Rejection_.

Whether it's being rejected by your friends, family, or society, many humans have a common fear of being rejected in some sort of way.

Percy and I heading to the movie when we heard a voice from behind us. " Omg, no way." The voice caused me freeze in fear. I remember this voice and whenever I hear it, painful memories from the past resurface.

I turn around and see _her_.

 _Fuck my life._

 _..._

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading another chapter of** **Imperfect** **. I'm sorry that it took me this long to update, but I was busy with school work. Sorry, I'll try to post quicker, but I won't make any promises.**

 **So what did you guys think?**

 **Who do you think Nico was talking about?**

 **Make sure to read my other works** **like Painfu** **l Love** **and like it. ;p**


	6. Chapter 6 The Little Raven B

Imperfect

Ch. 6 – The Little Raven B****

Nico POV

…

[Flashback]

" _Nico can you please come out? We need you to get ready, sweetheart," my step-mom, Sophia said to me from the other side of the closet. "You need to come out of the closet and greet all of your father's clients. He needs the whole family downstairs to make a good impression." I almost laughed at what she said. Almost. As if my own father wanted the WHOLE family to be down there._

 _We're not a whole unless Bianca was here. But she isn't. Our own father pretends like she doesn't exist. Yet, he has the nerve to act like he feels sadness about the accident. Bitch please_ _._ _He doesn't have the right to feel remorse to her. Not when he's the one who stuck her in there. She deserves to have a life like us, not one that resembles a bird's cage._

 _After Bianca's and my birth mom died and the mental damage that resulted from the accident, our wonderful dad had changed greatly. Now he feels that his and the company's reputation outweighs his own family. He began getting busier as days passed, we only got to see him at the social parties that he hosts for his clients; and even at those, we don't even have a chance at talking to him. Hell, if it wasn't for the various interviews on television, Hazel and I would have forgotten what he even sounds like. Every day, I feel that he becomes more of a stranger rather than a father._

 _I felt tears prickling_ _down my cheeks. My heart continuing to shatter into small pieces and my throat feeling as if I was suffocating, drew me out of my thoughts. I didn't want to come out, if I did, I would have to pull on a fake face and pretend to be a perfect child; which I'm not. I'm the way opposite of perfect. I'm just a child that cries every night, hoping and praying mommy and daddy would come to my room and smother me with their love._

 _But that never happens. Mom left us to go to a better place and dad completely ignores his family. I am left all alone in my gigantic soundproof room, with no one being able to hear my cries._

 _I quickly rub my tears away and pull out my emergency make up set and fix my face which looked like I was crying, because no one can know that I cry. No one. Getting out of my closet I see a smile on Sophia's face; I give her a weak smile back. "I know you don't like these things, but your father needs you right now. It would make your father proud if you show up." Sophia said, attempting to show that he cares. As if though, he couldn't give two shits about me. The only thing he cares about is us not making an embarrassment out of him. He probably wouldn't even know if I was there really._

" _I know, thanks Sophia." She quickly nods and gets up to leave me to get ready. I grabbed the suit my father had tailored for this and got dressed. I made one more look at the mirror in my own bathroom and plastered on a fake smile before heading to the ballroom._

 _There were crowds of adults filling in the massive ballroom. Servers going left to right trying to please the guest. I felt myself feeling terrified as I got further in the ballroom. Chatter was ringing all around, and I could feel myself disappearing._

 _Before I could turn into a pile of nothing, a felt something grab my arm. I turn around and realize that it was my young seven years old step-sister, Hazel. And just like that, my whole being magically came back. "Hey, Neeks." She said enthusiastically with a huge smile plastered on her mocha skin face. I couldn't help but smile back._

 _She pulls me to a table to sit and we began talking waiting on our food. Occasionally, people, who wanted to get on our father's good side, would come up to talk to us. It was kind of pitiful of them trying to butter up to our father, but who could blame them. Humans have the urge to be better than others, and in this industry, having my father's backing is the same of being President Obama's or Beyoncé's bf._

 _We were in the middle of talking to what's-his-face and his wife about the popular trends in France and how it would benefit Underworld, when our father intercepted. "Well I would love to hear more about this tomorrow, Mr. Jules." And just like that, the man became a full ass kisser. I was too annoyed about their small talk that I pulled out my earbuds while no one was look and went through my playlist. A moment later, I felt my earbud be yanked out my ear. I turn to my father to glare at him, but was surprised to see him glaring at me. And just like that, I could feel myself shrinking and prepared to cry. "How many times do I have to tell you to not put on your earbuds when at parties? It makes you look disgraceful." He said in a stern voice. I was surprised that he would take that tone to mean when there are clients next to us, but then I noticed that they were already long gone. Great. "Hazel, Nico, come with me."_

 _We reluctantly followed him to avoid any more arguments. The three of us continued walking until we reached Sophia who was talking to a family. "It is a pleasure to have you and your family here, Mr. McLean." Our father said to the stern man I presume believe is Mr. McLean._

" _Please Mr. Di Angelo, the pleasure is all mine." He replied shaking my father's hand. "I would like you to meet my beautiful wife, Effie, and my precious daughter, Piper." I stood there as I saw a mother and daughter pair walking towards us. "My wife is a wonderful fashion designer who just recently came back from Milan and if my intel is right, my daughter is the same age as your son. What was his name… Ah right, Nico correct?" He said pointing at me._

 _My father pulled me in front of him so that he could show me off to impress them by trying to make me be on good terms with their daughter. "This is Nico." He said introducing me. I quickly shake their hands and then the adults leave us to socialize. I sighed heavily knowing this is going to be tiring._

" _So Nico, was it? Do you want to take me to the dancefloor?" The Native American said to me. I reluctantly agreed and lead her to the dancefloor. Once we arrived, we began to waltz with the adults that were dancing as well. We could feel a couple of stares at us and I can guess what they were say. 'Isn't that the only son of Hayden Di Angelo?' 'That lucky bitch's family must be really powerful of their daughter is dancing with the heir' or 'they would make an adorable couple. Okay, the last one made me want to gag. No offence to Piper, she is beautiful; I just don't have an attraction to girls. But like hell I will let them know that. No one except for my sisters know about my sexuality, and I feel my father would not like the idea of people knowing I'm gay. He would probably use his connections to keep me in the closet, just like he made people believe Bianca does not exist. All so that his precious company won't get hurt._

 _We finished dancing and began talking amongst ourselves. "Why do you barely talk, Nico?"_

" _I don't know what you are talking about?" I replied._

" _Stop kidding yourself. I have noticed you barely talk to any of guest. And when you do, you would usually nod your head like you understand." She said, while I was nodding._

 _Piper gave me a I-told-you face and I stopped. "Fine if you want to know, follow me." We both got up and left the ballroom so that no one can listen to us. I lead her to an empty music room no one in our family uses and close the door. She turns around and waiting for my answer, which I wasn't going to answer in the first place. I only left, so that we wouldn't make a scene. "No one can see us now – "_

 _After saying that, she sighed and the innocent face she had on her face when we were back at the ballroom disappeared and was replaced with a devious grin. "Wow dumbass, you really know how to show a lady." I was too surprised at her outburst, that I was lost in words. "What the fuck is with that face? Did you really think I was actually being nice to you?" she said laughing. "God, you're so pathetic. And I can see that you were cry a while ago dipshit. Let me guess, you were crying about your dead mommy, you're such a little bitch"_

 _I couldn't say anything. Tears were forming and I kept on praying that I wouldn't cry. But luck was not on my side. Instantly tears kept on falling off my facing and I couldn't stop it. I kept on thinking that maybe she would just leave me in tears seeing that she succeeded in breaking me, but I was wrong. "Keep on crying you little raven bitch. Keep on knowing that no one likes you. Everyone thinks you are disgusting and it's true. Just look at yourself." I kept on listening to her hurtful words, but felt something was off. Between sobs, I raise my head up and see a tear falling off her face. Before I could say anything, Piper walks up to me putting her mouth near my ear. "Tell anyone about this and I will kill you, you fucking emo." And with that she leaves the room leaving me alone to cry._

[Flashback end]

…

Fuck. Why the hell is she hell doing here? This is supposed to be a great day for me, but now this one happens?! _God, what did I do to you that made me deserve this cruel punish?_

"Percy," Piper said with a cheerful tone, "and Nico" she said with dullness. _It's great to see you too, bitch._ I snickered at the thought.

"Hey, guys." Percy said, ignoring the godly awful atmosphere that surrounds us. _Wait…did he just said 'guys'? As in more than one…Shit._ I look away from Piper McLean to see three others. One of them being the guys who would beat the shit out of me whenever he had the chance, Charlie. I can't believe this dick is here. _Play it cool, Nico. Percy is just saying hi to be polite and then we will go our separate ways._ If only it was that easy. "Hey, you guys should hang with us." _Fuck me._ I looked at Percy with an expression of fear, but it looked like Percy was oblivious to it. _Seaweed for brains_.

"Sure, we would love to Perce," said the cheerleader holding hands with Charlie. For some reason, I can't seem to remember her name. But then again, I barely have any interest in the 'popular group,' and I don't see that changing for a long time.

I sighed knowing this was a mistake. I should have never accepted Percy's offer. Only trouble will come from it. Yet, could you blame me. One of the hottest guys in my school asked me to hang out. What the hell was I going to say, no? Fuck no. I might be gay, but I'm not stupid.

All six of us head into the movie theater after finally deciding what to watch. Well, more like what the girls choose, but I'm fine with watching the longest ride. I have been meaning to watch it with Kevin for some time, but we never had the time. I just know I'm going to get an earful from Kevin when he hears about this. Oh well.

The whole time, I could feel stares from to directions. Piper from the left and Charlie from the right. _God, I feel like a sheep surrounded by wolves._ Feeling nausea from the stares, I tell Percy that I need to get some fresh air. I could see Percy's worried face and insured him that I was alright. He understood and went back to watching the movie.

My head began to spin as I exited. Previous feelings from the past had begun to resurface and I didn't know how to stop it. _Shit, I'm having a panic attack_. I couldn't breathe. The feeling of being suffocated continued and there was no one to help me.

Suddenly, I feel something on my shoulder, turning my body to face them. My shut my eyes on instinct, waiting for something to sting, but it never happened. I open my eyes, curious of who it could be, and see that a panicking Percy. I look at him more closely and I could see that he is trying to help me calm down, but it's not working. I'm still having a panic attack and the difficulty to breathe continues to increase. I could feel myself losing consciousness.

Before I drift into complete darkness, I could feel a warm, soft sensation on my lips. I could feel myself calming down, yet feel completely wiped out.

…

 **Hey guys, once again I have risen up from the ashes to bring you another chapter of Imperfect. Sorry that most of it was a flashback, but I thought it would be better to go a little in depth on how Nico was like in the past.**

 **So tell me what you thought.**

 **Do you think I should make more flashbacks for Nico?**

 **Give me some feedback please.**

 **Finally, vote, share, etc.**

 **Love you all,**

 **Bye** 3


End file.
